Numerous grill structures have been proposed for use in outdoor cooking. Most such devices have provision for adjusting the height of the grill above the fire in order to regulate the cooking heat intensity, and various coupling mechanisms such as friction grip slides, lock nuts, notches and stop lugs have been used to secure the grill to an upstanding support. However all such devices that applicant is aware of have various shortcomings. Certain prior devices are heavy and bulky and not suitable for easy transport. Others are not sturdy and can easily be inadvertently knocked down with obvious consequences to the food or drink being prepared, while still other devices are quite complicated and thus costly to manufacture.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved campfire grill assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable grill assembly that is lighweight and easy to carry, assemble and disassemble.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable grill assembly that when assembled is very sturdy and not easily knocked apart.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable campfire grill that is economical to manufacture.